What I Like About You, Vinnie
by The One and Only- Joey A.M
Summary: A collection of drabbles-Yuffie's reason to why she likes Vincent
1. Chapter 1

What I like about you, Vinnie

Disclaimer- Last time I checked I didn't own them. I doubt that has changed.

Ok, so this is my first fic and so I decided to do a YuffiexVincent story. I know this chapter may be a pretty bad (blame the plot bunnies that had me up at 12 am writing this) but no worries that's what the REVIEW button is for. I hope it's not too bad but please review, it'll make the bunnies in my head happy and maybe they'll let me sleep.

* * *

"Vinnieeeeee!" Yuffie screeched as she tore through seventh heaven. She was in her favorite chocobo pajamas and fluffy bunny slippers as she called for the gunslinger.

"Help! There's a giant monster in my room and it's going to eat me! Vinnie!"

Said man didn't even bother to get up as he heard the ninja call him. He figured she would eventually quiet down.

"Vinnie." whispered- or at least tried to whisper, since it was still pretty loud- Yuffie as she tried to wake him up. Gently she shook him.

Vincent sighed knowing she wouldn't quit bugging him. "What do you want Yuffie?" He asked in a bored monotone.

"There's a monster in my room!" She told Vincent.

"I'm sure there's absolutely no monster in your room so please go to sleep." He replied.

Yuffie glared at Vincent. She frowned as he lay there unmoving on Tifa and Chocobo butt's couch.

"Vinnie, please." She said as she stood over him.

"…"

"Vincent?" She asked worried. Normally she wouldn't call him by his name but she was desperate. There was a monster in her room.

At the sound of her worried voice Vincent opened his crimson eyes and sighed as he stood up. "What monster?" He asked her lead him up the stairs.

"Well I was sleeping," She started, "and I got this feeling that something wasn't right because when you have awesome ninja skills like mine you know when something is wrong…"

Vincent started paying less and less attention as she led him to her room.

"So you see that's why I need you to get rid of the monster." Yuffie finished her story and turned to see Vincent almost falling over with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Vinnie!" She whined. "This is serious!"

Vincent's eyes focused as he walked into Yuffie's room. "Well where's the monster?"

Yuffie pointed to the ceiling. "There." She whispered in a little girl voice.

Vincent peered into the darkness. There on the ceiling in a dusty corner was….

"A spider…" He said somewhat angry.

Yuffie nodded. Her wide stormy grey eyes seemed…scared for once. Vincent sighed as soon he saw her innocent eyes.

He glanced around and saw a piece of paper. He scooped the spider onto the paper and opened the window. He released the spider into the night.

"Is it gone?" asked Yuffie's soft voice.

"Yes." He replied as he started to head out the door.

"Wait Vinnie!" He stopped as he heard Yuffie call him again.

He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks." She muttered. Suddenly she hugged him.

To his surprise he found himself hugging her too. She released him and watched him go down the stairs. "Goodnight Vincent." She whispered once she was sure he couldn't hear.

Vincent smiled. "Goodnight Yuffie." He said to no one in particular.

Yuffie smiled as he got into bed. She wasn't REALLY afraid of spiders and she knew that deep down he knew. And yet he had still come. Her smile grew larger as she thought of those garnet colored eyes. That was one of the many reasons she liked Vincent Valentine, because he'd always come and rescue her.

* * *

So that's the first in this collection of drabbles of yuffie and vincent. I don't care if you like it or hate it, just review. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**What I Like about You, Vinnie- Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- You already know I don't own them**

* * *

**Tifa already knew that whenever Yuffie was around trouble would soon follow. That's why it didn't surprise her to see her suddenly bolt into the bar and run up the stairs while yelling "Save me, Teef, save me!"**

**The older brunette sighed as she watched the door to see who would follow the hyper ninja. To her surprise it was Reno.**

"**Where's the &*$ brat?!" He demanded as he clutched his nose.**

"**What are you talking about Reno?" Tifa asked tiredly. **

"**The stupid brat started yelling some crazy shit about me molesting her and next thing I know I'm being beat up by some crazy biker dude and evil grandma is hitting me with her purse!" Reno exclaimed as he sat down on one of the bar stools.**

**Tifa sighed as she got a restore materia and healed Reno's nose. "I'm sure Yuffie didn't mean to do that." She started.**

"**What the %&*$ are saying! Of course the brat meant to do that! Why else-"**

**Tifa slid a beer in front of him and he stopped talking. "On the house." She said as he started chugging the drink. She sighed again as she headed up the stairs. Sometimes she felt like Yuffie's mother, especially when she did something stupid and reckless. **

**As she climbed up the stairs she saw Vincent walking out of his room. "Hey Vincent, do you think you could talk to Yuffie for me?" She asked as she heard the door to seventh heaven open. **

**He walked down the stairs. "Why?" **

**Tifa motioned towards Reno. "She accused Reno of molesting her and he ended up with a broken nose."**

**One of Vincent's eyebrows rose and behind his collar was a tiny smirk. "Alright." He agreed as he walked back up the stairs as Tifa headed back up to the bar.**

"**Make sure she stays inside, I don't want her to get into any more trouble." She called as she started handing out drinks. **

**Meanwhile Yuffie knew that pretty soon Tifa would come and lecture her on how it was disrespectful to wrongly accuse people of things they didn't do. She sighed, she didn't know what had made her say Reno had been molesting her but the jerk had it coming. Besides Tifa would understand, Reno always was hitting on her. **

**She went to stand beside the window and looked out. A couple moments later the door opened. She sighed knowing that Tifa would now lecture. **

"**Yea. I know it was bad of me to say Reno was molesting me but Teef, see it from my view! The guy was hitting on ME! Besides you know I can't stand him! Well, what would you have done?" Yuffie finished with a huff.**

"**Uh, Teef?" Asked Yuffie as she turned around only to see Vincent standing there.**

"… **I would have simply walked away." Was his response. **

"**Well, this is Reno we're talking about." Yuffie said as though that explained everything. Well, then again it did. "You've seen the way he hits on Tifa, he really doesn't give a damn about no."**

"**Besides you have to admit the jerk had it coming."**

"…"

"**Yea well dot-dot-dot to you to." Yuffie said after several moments of silence.**

" …" **Was Vincent's response.**

"**Can you please answer me?! This is worse than Tifa! At least she talks even if it's to lecture me." Yuffie was getting frustrated was it REALLY that hard to just say something? **

**Vincent sighed knowing fully well he would have to answer. "Yes, Yuffie, Reno did have it coming but it's still not right."**

"**Yea, Yea. So is he still out there? I have things to not do, places to trash and people to annoy."**

"**He was still there when I came up." Vincent replied as he left. **

"**Hey, Vince?" Yuffie asked as she eyed the window. She knew Tifa wouldn't let her go out, but she didn't have to know. "Mind giving me a hand, or maybe a claw?" **

"**What are you doing now?"**

"**Hey, I've got stuff to do." She said with a shrug. "Besides this is the only way out without going through the bar."**

**Vincent looked at the mischievous glint in her eyes and against his better judgment he opened the window. **

"**Thanks Vin!" She called out as she jumped onto the ground below. She waved back as she ran off into the streets of Edge.**

**Vincent still looked at the disappearing figure of the ninja. She never failed to amaze him. He looked at the window. Wait, hadn't Tifa told him to NOT do this? He sighed; Yuffie would be the end of him.**

**Yuffie ran through the streets like a child with a huge grin on her face. She had evaded Tifa's "punishment" with the help of Vinnie. She laughed. Oh, Vinnie, Vinnie. If only he knew what she felt for him. That was one of the reasons she liked him- he was so clueless sometimes, it was cute. Besides, she always convinced him to help her out, even when it was to do things she wasn't supposed to.**

* * *

**So the plot bunnies attacked again and they had me up at 4 am writing this. I know it's probably not that good but blame my sleep deprived mind. So you know what I'm going to ask. Review! Please. Oh, and thanks to the four people who reviewed this. You guys really made my new year. Okay so i have discovered i have a problem. I have absolutely NO idea of how to put this chapter onto chapter one, so if any of you guys can help me it would be greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- You would definitely know if I owned them

* * *

Yuffie looked around the bar as she talked to Tifa. Nope, no sign of Vinnie. She sighed as the barmaid looked up.

"What's wrong Yuffie?" The older brunette asked with concern. When Yuffie was quiet for more than ten minutes, you knew something was wrong.

"Nothing." The usually hyper ninja muttered as she drank the soda Tifa had given her.

Tifa narrowed her eyes and gave her younger friend the yea right look.

Yuffie looked up. "What?" she asked innocently as the barmaid went back to business. She sighed as she went to watch the kids. At least the little buggers would keep her entertained while she waited for her gorgeous vampire.

"Hey Marlene." She sat down beside the little girl who was coloring.

"Hey auntie Yuffie." She answered as she drew something that resembled a chocobo. Yuffie watched as Marlene kept drawing a strange looking chocobo and then she added some blue. It took Yuffie a moment to realize those were eyes.

Funny, Yuffie thought, if you looked at the picture a certain way it looked like….

She burst out laughing as she realized who Marlene had drawn. "Say, Marlene. You wouldn't mind making a picture for me would you?" She asked a she tried to contain some of the giggles.

Marlene looked up from her picture. "No." She answered trying to figure out why Yuffie had started laughing. Oh well, she thought, Yuffie always laughed for no reason.

"Could you draw a picture of someone say……Vincent?" Yuffie asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Okay." Marlene nodded as she finished her picture of Cloud. "Auntie Yuffie, why do you want a picture of Vincent?"

"Um…." Yuffie thought of a good reason. "Because we don't have many pictures of Vinnie and I thought it'd be nice of were could."

Marlene nodded. She smiled as she drew. She knew Yuffie was lying. It was obvious Yuffie wanted a picture of Vincent, or Vinnie as she called him, because she liked him, just like Cloud liked Tifa.

Marlene put a lot of black and red as she created another masterpiece. She glanced at the black. Wow, she had used a lot just for Vincent. He really was as depressing as Yuffie said. "I think it's done." She told Yuffie proudly as she handed her the complete drawing.

"Thanks Marlene." She was about to head down when she remembered chocobo butt's picture. "Say Marlene, could I take the picture of Cloud downstairs?"

"Why?" The little girl asked as she started to put away her crayons.

"So I can show Tifa of course." The ninja grinned widely.

"Ok." Marlene replied as she handed the other picture to Yuffie who skipped down the stairs.

Yuffie laughed as she looked at chocobo butt's picture. She jumped down the stairs as she looked at Vinnie's picture. "Wow, Marlene. You've really out done yourself this time." It was Vincent alright. He had his signature messy ebony black hair, the smoldering crimson red eyes. Marlene had also added his ragged red cape, golden claw and the pointy clown shoes. She giggled to herself. She truly loved Marlene right now.

"Hey Teef." She said in her usual cheery manner.

Tifa smiled. It looked like her friend was back to her normal happy self. "Hey. What have you got there?" She nodded to the pictures Marlene had drawn.

"Oh this." Yuffie giggled. "It's nothing really." She handed them to Tifa.

Tifa looked at the pictures confused, why did Yuffie have a picture of a chocobo with blue eyes?

Yuffie looked at her friend's confused face and laughed. "Geez, Teef, you think you would know who this is. After all, we all know you're in love with him."

Tifa blushed as she realized what the picture was. "It's Cloud?" She asked as she started feeling the giggles coming. She laughed. No wonder Yuffie had them; she was probably going to show Cloud. Then she glanced at the pother picture. It had a funny cape and a lot of black hair. It also had dark red eyes. "Vincent?" She asked Yuffie who looked ready to fall off the chair. The Wutian girl nodded.

They heard the back door closing which only meant one thing. "Cloud's home." Tifa said as Yuffie picked up the pictures.

"Be quiet." She told her best friend. She needed to see Cloud's face when he saw his "portrait".

"Hi, Cloud." She greeted him as he walked through the door.

"Uh, Hi." He said warily. If there was one thing his blond head knew more than anything else was that Yuffie was a bad sign.

She handed him a paper. "Can you tell me what that is?"

He glanced at it. "Um…. It looks like a really bad chocobo to me."

Yuffie looked insulted. "You're a big meanie Cloud! I go through all this trouble to make you a picture of yourself and you tell me it's a bad chocobo!"

Cloud's face turned beetroot red in matter of seconds. "This is me?!"

"No duh!" Yuffie said. "See! It's got a blond spiky head and big blue eyes!" She exclaimed as she pointed to the picture's head and eyes.

Tifa suddenly burst out laughing. She had had to contain her laughter when she had heard Cloud's response but she just couldn't keep it in anymore. "Chocobo…" She giggled.

"You were in on this!" Cloud asked as he watched Tifa bend over laughing.

Yuffie laughed along with Tifa as Cloud stared intently at the picture obviously trying to see the resemblance.

"Whatever." He muttered after a couple of minutes. "I'm going to take a shower."

Tifa was still trying to regain herself when Yuffie heard the front door open. She peeked and saw the familiar red cloaked gunman.

She slipped into the bar where Vincent was sitting in a corner by himself. "Hey, Vince." She chirped happily.

"…" Was his response.

"Look at what I drew today." She said excitedly as she showed him the picture of Cloud.

"…A chocobo?"

"No silly!" She shook her head. "See its Cloud!"

She watched in amusement as Vinnie studied the picture for a couple of moments. "It appears you are correct."

Yuffie nodded proudly. "Look at this one!" She gave him the other drawing. His face still remained as impassive as ever.

"Yuffie who is this supposed to be?" He asked about two minutes later.

"It's supposed to be you Vinnie!" She told him.

"…….Why did you draw me?"

"Because Vinnie…" She couldn't possibly tell him because she had gotten Marlene to make a picture of him just to annoy him. In fact deep down she had only done it to have some way to have him close. "Because every time you leave I miss you. Besides who else but Tifa actually puts up with me. We all know Barrett and captain cancer call me a brat. Reeve only puts up with me because he needs my super awesome ninja skills. Cloud only lets me crash here because if he didn't then Tifa would kick his ass out. Besides as much as I like Red and all, I don't want to bug him. Then that leaves you. You actually listen to what I say and every once in a while answer instead of just saying dot-dot-dot. You're my bestest friend Vinnie."

At the end of her short little speech Yuffie felt like she had poured her guts out into a diary. She glanced at Vinnie who was staring at her picture still.

"….You're my best friend too, Yuffie." He whispered so only she could hear.

Yuffie smiled as she bear hugged Vinnie. "You mean that Vince?" She asked as she hugged him.

"Yes, I do." He said as he smiled slightly. He hugged Yuffie a bit before releasing her.

Yuffie smiled even as she pulled away. She felt better than happy, it was strange. Who would have known that out of a simple drawing this would come out of it? She would have to thank Marlene the tomorrow.

That was another reason why she liked Vincent. Because he was her best friend, the one who listened, the one who cared. He was her Vinnie. Besides, in the end best friends became something more, right? Maybe that would happen with them.

Yuffie hoped it did. She wanted the hot gunslinger to be all hers.

* * *

Now that I look at it, this chapter isn't so short. Anyways since you already read it please review. I can't tell you how sad I get when no one reviews. It makes the plot bunnies in my head stop running and we don't want that. So please hit the button below this and review. That will make me very happy and make the plot bunnies keep running. Then I update more often.


	4. Chapter 4

What I like about you Vinnie

I hope you enjoy! I also want to say that I need reviews for my plot bunnies. You see they LIVE off of reviews and right now….well they aren't doing so good.

* * *

Marlene never understood why adults were so confusing. Was it REALLY that hard to say what they felt? She watched Yuffie and Vincent as they were arguing over something.

She sighed. They were the perfect example of how confusing adults could be.

Yuffie always said she didn't care about the stupid, depressing vamp and yet when he was in trouble she would always worry and come to his rescue. Didn't that mean she cared?

Or Vincent, he always seemed so closed and nonchalant but for some reason Yuffie always brought some sort of expression to his face. Even though he would deny it, he also cared very much for the small ninja. Whenever one of the drunk guys at the bar started talking to Yuffie he would send them what Yuffie called the Vinnie death glare. Obviously that meant he cared for her.

So why did they say they didn't care when everyone knew they did?

"Hey Denzel?" She asked her friend, "Why do Yuffie and Vincent say they don't care about each other when we all know they do?"

He thought for a minute. "Maybe it's like Tifa says, because they're too full of pride."

Marlene thought about if for a second. It made sense but that was dumb, you couldn't let pride get in the way. "What if we helped them finally realize what they felt for each other?" She asked a plan already forming in her mind.

Denzel raised his eyebrows they way he had seen Cloud and Vincent do it. "What are you planning?"

Marlene smiled the same smile Yuffie had when she had a plan to weak havoc. "I'll think of something."

* * *

"Uncle Vincent!" The little girl cried thirty minutes later. She ran to the gunslinger.

"What's wrong Marlene?" He asked.

"Will you play with me?" She asked giving him puppy eyes. "Please?"

He sighed. He had always reserved a soft spot for the little girl. It reminded him that fighting all the battles was worth it just to see children like her smile. "Of course." He muttered.

"Oh, goody!" She cried as she led him to the living room. "You're going to be my new pet!"

Meanwhile Denzel was trying to convince Yuffie to play with him.

"Come on, Yuffie!" He begged the ninja. "Please?"

The Wutain girl shook her head. "Nope." She said as she wiped another glass. "Tifa'll kick my sorry butt if I don't help. Besides, don't you have homework to do?"

"Since when do you tell me to do my homework? "He asked surprised.

Yuffie blinked. "Oh my gawd! I'm becoming old! No! Next thing you know I'll be telling you to brush your teeth!" The ninja looked truly worried. "Come on Denzel!" she

said as she grabbed the boy's hand leading him to the living room. "We have to go play and get in trouble before it's too late!"

Denzel smiled as he was dragged up the stairs. Sometimes Yuffie was so easy to persuade. Besides he had learned from the master, Yuffie herself.

Marlene was busy having Vincent playing tea party with her when she heard the loud steps of Yuffie. The plan was going perfectly.

"Come on Denzel!" Marlene heard Yuffie's voice urging the boy. "I have to play before it's too late and I'm old and-" Yuffie arrived at the living room where Marlene was currently trying to force Vincent to have a tea party with her

The ninja looked to where Vincent was glaring at the tea cups before bursting into giggles. "Geez, what has the world come to? Vinnie's playing tea party!"

Vincent gave her the death glare, which of course she ignored.

"Yuffie are you going to play with us?" Marlene asked.

"No, tea parties aren't my thing." She explained.

"Awww," Marlene said. "I really wanted to you to play with us." Suddenly her face brightened up. "Hey! I know! We can play house!" Vincent and Yuffie's eyes widened. Denzel was busy trying not to laugh. "Me and Denzel can be the kids, and you guys can be the parents."

Yuffie and Vincent looked at each other. "No." They both said at the same time.

"Come one." Denzel and Marlene urged. "You promised you'd play with us."

Both adults sighed, seeing it was a lost cause. Brats, thought Yuffie. Then she realized that she was becoming like Cid. Ewwww.

"Okay," Marlene said as she made the "rooms", she dragged a quilt that Tifa let them use for playing and dragged it over to the corner of the room. "That can be your room." She said pointing to Yuffie and Vincent.

"Wait-" Denzel interjected. "Shouldn't they get married first before they share a room?" He asked. " That's what happened with Cloud and Tifa."

Marlene nodded. "Yea! Yuffie and Vincent need to get married!"

Yuffie felt a blush coming over her. She liked Vinnie, hell she probably even loved him but she doubted he would go along with a wedding even if it was pretend.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Vincent said as he looked at Yuffie.

"But why?" Marlene asked. "It's a perfect idea." She gave him the power of the super puppy dog eyes, she was glad she had picked it up from Yuffie. It sure did come in handy.

"Because…" He started but didn't finish because his crimson gaze locked with Marlene's chocolate brown eyes. "….fine." He muttered.

"Yay!" Marlene squealed. "First we have to get the bride pretty and we have to go get rings and then we have to invite Cloud and Tifa….

Both adults stood dumbfounded as the children started making plans and went out go find Cloud and Tifa to help them.

"I'm never playing with Denzel ever again." Yuffie said after a moment of silence before she walked out of the room blushing furiously.

If she had waited any longer she would have seen the rare smile that graced Vincent's face.

* * *

A while later, the kids had gotten everything for Yuffie and Vincent to get "married". There were flowers that Tifa had let them cut from her garden, and they had even managed to make rings out of pipe cleaners for the "couple".

Tifa and Cloud were also present because Denzel and Marlene had insisted that they needed someone to marry them (Cloud) and Tifa couldn't pass up the idea to get pictures for her albums.

Yuffie walked in looking the same as usual except she wore a white shirt to represent a dress. She had a lily in her hand and Marlene trailed behind her with a wide grin. The ninja seemed surprised that Vincent had taken off his cloak for the "occasion".

Cloud cleared his throat and said the usual. Marlene and Denzel grinned widely as they saw Yuffie and Vincent say I do and then put on the rings.

"So now you are officially man and wife." Cloud finished. "You may kiss the bride."

Vincent and Yuffie gave each other wide eyed stares as the last part was said. They inched toward each other both of themselves cursing themselves for playing with the kids.

Their lips touched softly as Vincent unconsciously raised his arm around the ninja's small waist deepening the kiss.

Click. Tifa's camera caught the lovely scene and the two broke apart.

Yuffie smiled nervously as she looked into Vinnie's crimson eyes. She felt dizzy

and lightheaded but now she wasn't damning those little brats into oblivion. She was glad that they had decided to have them play whatever it was that they were supposed to play.

* * *

Yuffie sighed as she sat on the roof. The pretend wedding had been hours ago but she was still lightheaded from the kiss. She touched her lips as she remembered Vinnie's. They had been soft and perfect and…

"Hello, Yuffie." Vincent's velvety voice said somewhere behind her.

"Hi Vinnie." She said somewhat nervously. She fingered the pipe cleaner ring.

Vincent sat next to her. "I'm sorry that you were forced to marry me even if it was just pretend." He whispered.

Yuffie shrugged. "It's ok…..I didn't really mind."

"Why?"

She turned to Vincent. "Because….I liked it." She whispered as she stood up. She gave Vincent a dazzling smile. " And because you taste like cinnamon."

With that she went back inside smiling. That was another reason to like Vinnie. He was an EXTREMELY good kisser that tasted like cinnamon.

* * *

He-he forgot to add a disclaimer. Oh well. Disclaimer: I do not own square enix's characters no matter how awesome they may be.

Ok so since I'm losing precious hours of sleep here, please review. It seriously does help and it makes me feel so much better.


	5. Chapter 5

What I like about you, Vinnie

Hello Everyone! I'm not dead!

He-he, I'm sorry if I haven't updated in like two weeks? It sure seemed longer than that. Anyhow, you can blame that on my computer because it decided to act stupid and in the end I had to delete EVERYTHING! I lost like 5 chapters for this story! I also lost a lot of my music-over 300 songs and other stories I was working on. Sometimes I really hate my computer….

Disclaimer- What gave you the idea I actually owned this?

* * *

If We were a Movie

If there was one thing Yuffie hated, it was having to baby-sit. She got along great with children seeing as she still acted like one herself, but she just couldn't stand having to take care of them and playing with them and having to act responsible.

Of course Tifa didn't care about what Yuffie liked or disliked so that didn't stop her from leaving Denzel and Marlene with the hyperactive ninja.

" Damn cloud," she muttered " he just had to go and ask her out to dinner and he just had to tell her to leave the kids with me."

" Yuffie?" Asked two voices. " Is dinner ready?"

Yuffie looked at the time. It was almost 7. " Aww, Damn it." She grumbled. She needed to get dinner ready soon to be able to give the kids a bath. " Just a second." She looked into the fridge. How could Tifa not have left something for the kids.

She searched for a pan to make the kids pancakes since it was the only thing she knew how to make successfully.

The two kids came into the kitchen and saw the Yuffie mixing the batter. "Ummm, Yuffie." Marlene asked. "What are you making?"

" Pancakes."

" But….but we only have pancakes for breakfast." Denzel said.

" Yea, well it's either that or cereal," Yuffie said as she prayed to Leviathan that she didn't burn down the house. Tifa and Chocobo butt would kill her.

Before the kids could answer the doorbell rang.

" Could one of you guys get it?" Yuffie asked

Denzel and Marlene exchanged glances. " But Cloud and Tifa tell us to never open the door."

Yuffie sighed. " Fine. I'll go get it."

She cursed Cloud and his stupid blond chocobo head for getting Tifa to leave the kids with her as she walked to open the door. " Who is it?" She asked and no one answered.

She opened the door and blinked. " Hey Vinnie." What are you doing here.

" Tifa and Cloud called me. Apparently they don't trust you with the kids.'

Yuffie scowled. " What! How can they not trust me! I'm probably the most trustworthy person they know!"

Vincent gave her a look.

She sighed. " Ok, you have a point there but that doesn't mean I'm not trustworthy. Just cauzse I'm immature it doesn't mean I cant take care of two kids." Just then two cries interrupted Vincent's dotdotdot reply.

" Yuffie! The kitchen smells funny!" Marlene and Denzel rushed into the living room.

" Oh shit!" Yuffie cursed as she smelled something burning and the fire alarm started going off.

She dashed into the kitchen to find she had left the stove on and that now a rag she had left near it had caught fire. " Shit!"

Shge tried grabbing it but the fire was spreading. She looked for a glass of water to stop the fire from spreading even more. Damn! She thought to herself, leave it to me to not even be able to make pancakes with burning something down.

She had finally managed to locate a cup when she saw that Vincent had managed to get the rag and toss it in the sink and pour water onto it.

" Gee thanks Vinnie."

He gave her a look and raised an eyebrow.

Yuffie blushed as she realized what he meant. " Yea, I kind of see why chocobo butt and boobs called you."

" Uncle Vincent?" Marlene asked. " Do you know how to cook?"

Vincent nodded as he started making something.

" Come on guys." Yuffie said as Vincent started preparing something. " Let's give Vince some space." She led the kids to the living room.

Marlene immediately dashed to the TV and got the control. " Yay! Hannah Montana is on!"

Yuffie groaned and cursed the stupid producers of such and evil show (A/N: BTW- I curse those evil Disney producers for making such a mindless show. Really makes me doubt their sanity.) " Marlene can we watch something else?"

" No," The little girl pouted. The show's annoying music started again and Marlene started singing along.

Yuffie did her best to not grimace as the show started. As she watched she wondered how people could watch something as mindless as this. Then the protagonist who was named Hannah Montana, which in her opinion was a pretty stupid name, started singing a song.

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, _

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with, _

_In the end we'd be laughing, Watching the sunset,_

_Fade to black, Show the names, Play the happy song_

Yuffie frowned. For some reason that song made her remember Vinnie. He was the right guy for her, and she was the best friend. All she need to be was the one he fell in love with.

Suddenly she felt impatient and antsy. She stood up and went to the kitchen where Vincent was making dinner.

" Hey Vince." She greeted him. " What are you making?"

"….." Came his usual response.

Yuffie checked what he was making. " Ewwww. Spaghetti?"

"….?"

" What? I never liked spaghetti. It's yucky."

" Hey uncle Vincent." Marlene and Denzel walked in. Marlene started humming the song Yuffie had heard earlier. " What's for dinner."

Vincent put two plates on the table. Marlene and Denzel started eating. " So Yuffie," Marlene said in between bites. " How did you like Hannah Montana? She's so cool isn't she?"

Yuffie smirked. " Um, sure…" She saw Vincent raise an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. Marlene the started humming the song again. Yuffie sighed as it started to play over and over in her head. Stupid, annoying song.

Soon the kids went to sleep and she was left with Vincent with nothing to do. Since she didn't want to try to get him to talk to her she went to the living room and turned on the TV. The last thing she expected to see was the stupid TV show on again.

The catchy song was playing now. " If we were a movie, then you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with, in the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset, fade to black, play the happy song."

" So that's what Marlene was talking about." Came a voice behind her.

" Ahhh!" Yuffie cried. " Holy shit! Vinnie don't scare me like that!"

He sat down on the couch. " Was this what Marlene was talking about?"

Yuffie nodded. " Yup. Amazing how this actually keeps Marlene's attention. Really makes me doubt Gaia's future." She leaned against Vinnie. He smelled nice.

Slowly she lost track of the time and her eyelids started drooping.

* * *

When Cloud and Tifa got home the last thing they thought they would find was Vincent and Yuffie on the couch asleep watching re-runs of Hannah Montana.

They smiled, it was funny to see that something so mindless as a kids show could get them together.

* * *

_If we were a movie_- Dammit! Yuffie growled inside her head as she feel asleep against Vinnie's chest. The stupid and annoying song was still stuck in her head. She sighed as it started to play over and over again in her head.

How she loved that about her and Vincent. They were so perfect for each other, that even a song said that it was perfect. But what she liked more was that Vinnie was perfect to sleep on.

* * *

Well this was a bit unexpected. I guess this is what happens when you're loopy from taking medicine (I got the flu) and are stuck with your little sister watching Hannah Montana. So please review even if it's too tell me I need to have my head checked or that you absolutely hated this chapter or even to tell me you had a dream about giant purple bunnies, but please REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

What I like about you, Vinnie

Ok, I know I updated yesterday and I have another fic I need to update, 500 Days of Genesis, but for some reason the plot bunnies just couldn't let me go without me writing this first. So this one is going to be a little different from the other chapters because it's kind of a song fic. The song I used is I'm With You by Avril Lavinge, and since it's raining where I live (Southern California) this song was the perfect choice.

* * *

_I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here, by now…_

Yuffie stared at the ceiling as she tried to sleep but it was no use. She just couldn't sleep with the rain outside, for some reason the rain reminded her of him. It reminded her of Vincent. She sighed as she got out of bed and hurriedly got a cloak.

She walked past the bar and ignored Tifa as she asked her where she was going.

Yuffie felt the tears she had been hiding so carefully slowly spill out. Why Vincent? She asked over and over, why?

_There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound…_

The ninja sighed as no one answered her question. She miserably walked to the park as she tried her best to shield herself from the cold.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?_

"Come on, Vincent, Why won't you come back?" Her stormy grey eyes clouded with tears that slowly slipped past as she hurried to a bench.

_It's a damn cold night…Trying to figure out this life, Won't you take me by the hand, _

The Wutian girl cried as a horrible thought crossed her mind., what if Vincent didn't come back because he couldn't.

She shook her head. No, he was stronger than that. He couldn't be gone…

_Take me somewhere new?_

"Vincent, please." She whispered, hoping he'd somehow hear her. " Please come back, I need you…"

_I don't know who you are, but I'm…I'm with you…I'm with you_

"….Yuffie?" A deep velvety voice asked.

Yuffie whipped her head around saw him standing there, merging with the shadows.

He came…. He came back.

_I'm looking a place, I'm searching for a face, _

Vincent felt relief spread over him as he finally was free from one of his demons. But now, something was missing. He finally noticed that.

He was missing her….

_Is anybody here I know, cause nothing's going right…_

His first thought was that he needed Lucrecia but when he went to her cave it was…strange. The hole he felt couldn't be filled.

_And everything's a mess, And no one likes to be alone,_

He needed someone else. That's when he remembered those words.

" If you're ever alone, I'll be there."

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?_

" Yuffie." Just saying her name made him feel whole. He finally understood. He needed to go back…

_It's a damn cold night…Trying to figure out this life, Won't you take me by the hand, Take me somewhere new?_

He had planned to go to Seventh heaven first but something made him pause and go to the park. He didn't know why but now as he watched the broken girl crying he understood.

_I don't know who you are, but I'm…I'm with you…I'm with you_

" Yuffie…" he whispered and as those storm grey eyes of hers locked into his, he felt the piece he was missing go into place.

All he needed was her.

_Why is everything so confusing?_

What was this she was feeling? She asked herself as she felt her miserable mood lift up the moment she saw him. She only knew one word to describe it. Love.

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind…_

Her eyes were like a beacon of hope, so wide and bright. She was his salvation. His love. She was all he needed.

_It's a damn cold night…Trying to figure out this life, Won't you take me by the hand, Take me somewhere new?_

They both stood there awkwardly. The silence was only broken by the rain.

_I don't know who you are, but I'm…I'm with you_

She didn't know what to say to him as he stood there. She only knew she wanted to tell him she loved him. But how?

He could see her waiting. Waiting as she had always been. So now that he knew what to say, why didn't he say them?

_I'm with You_

" I love you." The word was a just a whisper. But they both heard it slip out of their mouths at the same time.

_Take me by the hand, Take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are…_

She smiled as she walked up to him….

He felt his whole world stop as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

_But I'm… I'm with you…I'm with you_

" I'll always love you." She whispered

_Take me by the hand, Take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are…_

Yuffie felt herself being engulfed in warmth as he embraced her.

All the words he had never said were told in this simple gesture.

_But I'm…I'm with you, now_

" I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm here…" He said

_I'm with you_

She put her small hand in his.

" It's ok."

For the first time in a long time, Vincent smiled. Yuffie grinned as she saw how much better he looked.

That's what she loved about him. He loved her.

_I'm with you_

Their hands remained clasped as they walked back to Seventh Heaven. Yuffie felt relief spread over her as she finally told Vincent how she felt. Vincent finally felt the peace he needed with Yuffie.

It was strange how they both managed to find their light on that dark night. The light they needed was each other.

* * *

Okay so now I have a huge question for you guys. Do you think I should continue this? I don't know why but I feel as if this chapter gave these little one shots a sense of closure. So review and tell me, do you want me to keep on writing or do you want me to stop? So please review and by the end of this week I'll count your votes and either keep on going or stop. And as I've said three times already, review.

Oh yea, the disclaimer- If I owned this, then it wouldn't be called fan fiction. BTW, I don't own the song either.


End file.
